ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Trust: Lehko Habhoka
Testing 11/27/19 solo w/only Lehko against IEP. *Lunar Revolution makes Lehko not use melee for about 5 seconds. *Each attack round seems to be able to Double Attack or Triple Attack. *Appears to Ranged Attack every 6ish seconds (throws what appears to be a Shuriken type weapon based on the animation). *I've never seen her cast ANY magic. Even when we SC'd together to make Scission. I'm EXTREMELY curious what makes her use magic, if anything, as that makes her a SUPER unique Trust. *Her spinning kick attack does the same damage as her dagger. *Even @ lower HP, still a chance she does a "normal" WS. Inspirit has an HP trigger, but doesn't make it a guaranteed use. This is the best source of info I've found on Alter Egos in general - Trust. Click on Melee Fighters on the left, then scroll down to the Thief section and you will find him and the probable explanation for why he didn't cast: that his dagger would do more damage against that mob.--Snorglepuss (talk) 08:40, November 28, 2019 (UTC) Not /DRK I respectfully refute that Trust: Lehko has /DRK. We can assume that Trusts follow the same half-level subjob rule that player characters follow. For example, Trust: Prishe has /WHM, but the highest observed cure that she casts is Cure IV which is the highest rank Cure attainable by a level 49 WHM. Other Trusts with subjobs follow this rule as well. In the limited time I've been testing Lehko, I observed that he will consistently use some rank I and II elemental nukes vs. Fernfelling Chapuli in Ceizak Battlegrounds, the highest nuke being Thunder II. DRK does not learn Thunder II until level 72 and is unobtainable through /DRK. BLM learns Thunder II at level 46 and is obtainable through /BLM. Unless there is evidence that can show otherwise, I believe that Trust: Lehko has /BLM. As for RNG main, I currently do not have observable evidence to refute it. But I do not think a penchant for using ranged attacks is enough to eliminate all other possible jobs that can wield throwing weapons. Mrbubble (talk) 02:59, March 15, 2014 (UTC) You're right about /BLM: that was my mistake. I forgot how late BLM gets tier III, and how late DRK gets tier II.--Blue Donkey Kong (talk) 16:08, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Main job discussion As for RNG, only two AI-controlled jobs use ranged attacks: RNG and NIN. Since Lehko casts no Ninjutsu and does not Dual Wield, I think that RNG is the safer bet, especially considering the history of Mithra with the Ranger job. Either way, though, Lehko follows special AI, because out of the possibilities of RNG, NIN, and BLM, none of those jobs causes AI monsters to enter melee range unless their HP is below 50%. Since Lehko has no multi-attack, he's not THF or WAR. Any other suggestion for a throwing job is a mage or pretty off-the-wall (PUP, COR, or DNC), with the exceptions of RNG, SAM, and MNK. MNK can be eliminated because Trust Monks use JAs (see Naja). So the only reasonable suggestions are RNG or SAM, and until we see Lehko intimidate a demon, my money is on RNG.--Blue Donkey Kong (talk) 16:07, March 15, 2014 (UTC) :There is one report on another forum stating that Lehko can Triple Attack, but it is unconfirmed. Some long observation tests will be needed since his roundhouse procs interfere with perceived hits. If not THF, then RNG seems logical enough. I'll get back to this later when I have time. Mrbubble (talk) 08:07, March 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Alright, got a screenshot. This one took awhile since his auto-attack delay is long and ranged attacks delays his auto-attacks. -_- :: ::The green box indicates his normal auto-attack delay which is between 3-4 seconds. The red box indicates the Triple Attack and the time each hit lands. Mrbubble (talk) 08:17, March 20, 2014 (UTC) You forget, he also could be Dnc/blm. Dnc has a high throwing score. as to not using sambas/waltzes, I point you to Ayame and Tenzen, clearly Sam mains who I have never observed using a Sam JA ever. Longshot? sure, but possible the way SE has put in Trust AI so far. He does not appear to have TH and the other thieves clearly have TH1. And of course they have deviated mightily already, Nashmeira not being a pup, Naja a monk, but with a club, Exenmille a pld with a polearm. Logic must be somewhat suspended on these guys.--Deadmeataru (talk) 14:36, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Naja being a monk is no deviation: she's always been one (See AU Mission 42). I guess you weren't playing much when club-wielding monks were big either, during Shinryu's heyday. Anyway, Triple Attack settles it. They've nerfed Lehko into being a thief, rather than a far more useful main-job black mage like in the story quests. Woo.--Blue Donkey Kong (talk) 08:40, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Other Trusts Won't Heal Him? After testing him out today, I discovered that oddly, both Trion and Kupipi refused to cast any heals on him. I was in Yhoator Jungle using SAM/DNC at Lv40-49, and a few times he used his AoE WS and hit a nearby mob. We killed the first mob, and moved onto the second, and he'd get into Yellow HP, which is when Kupipi or Trion would normally cast a heal (Cure III in this case), but they didn't. In fact, Kupipi continued her usual Slow/Paralyze/Status Remove routine until Trion went Yellow afterwards, at which point she immediately began to cast Cure III on Trion and then went back to her usual routine. I, myself, was able to heal him with a Curing Waltz, so it isn't a matter of him being an invalid target for heals. Thankfully, Lehko seems fond of Inspirit anytime he himself is yellow and kept himself alive with no problems, but I find Kupipi's behavior quite odd... --Aysha S (talk) 15:05, March 16, 2014 (UTC)Aysha_S :If you find that it's consistent across all other Trusts that can heal, then I think it's noteworthy. --Mrbubble (talk) 08:09, March 18, 2014 (UTC)